Holidays
by 2-feathers-and-a-stone
Summary: He remembered every holiday he spent with her. He knew he always would remember them especially this one. Full summary inside. Now COMPLETE!
1. A New Year A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto which should be pretty obvious.

Rated: T (for some langue later on)

Authors Note: This is the first chapter in one the longest stories I've written. Each chapter is based on a different holiday & shows how Shikamaru & Temari's relationship changes through out the course of 1 year. Some are short & sweet others are funny & torture poor Shikamaru. ;) I am hoping to update this story every week or so please review 'cuz I have the attention span of a goldfish & forget often.

Summary: He remembered every holiday. How relaxed she was on New Years, how beautiful on Valentines, how she threw herself at him on St. Patrick's, how small she felt on Easter, how vulnerable she was on Fathers Day, how sweet she smelt on Independence Day, how troublesome she was on Halloween, & how embarrassed he was on Thanksgiving. He remembered them all especially this one.

**NEW YEARS **

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed as he walked down the cold overly crowded street Konoha. The sounds of parties &amp; celebrations filled the air getting seemingly louder every minute creeping closer to midnight. He had just left Kiba's rowdy party or more like blatant displays of any form of debauchery that his friends could think of while drunk. He would have stayed but he had something more pressing to check on.<br>'She better be there.' He thought as he shoved his hands in pockets to keep them from the cold. Finally arriving at his destination he reached up knocking on the door. After a moment he heard some shuffling from inside as the door cracked open & a blonde head looked out.  
>"Hey Shikamaru." Came a slightly confused reply as the blonde opened the door.<p>

He had to admit he was slightly taken back when he saw her. She obviously wasn't expecting any form of company. Her hair which was normal up in its pigtail style was down falling lightly on her shoulders something he had never seen on her before. It looked soft & wavy giving an almost innocent look to the very deadly kunoichi. Looking down he saw that she was wearing some baggy black pants that cut off at the knee & a white tank top. He also cursed his mind for noticing that she wasn't at all wearing a bra under the tight tank top giving him a way better view of some of her larger assets.  
>"Shika?" She asked confused as he stood there in her doorway.<br>'Say something!' His mind yelled at him as he tried to focus his eyes back up to hers.  
>"Hi." He said putting a hand behind his head awkwardly. 'Oh yeah that was smooth.'<br>"Hi….again." She said bouncing slightly awkward causing his eyes to drift down again as her chest moved slightly with each movement.  
>'Stop noticing those!' He mentally kicked himself tearing his eyes away before she could beat him.<br>"You uhh want to come in or something?" She asked opening the door enough for him to walk in.  
>"Yeah sure it's cold." He said walking inside taking off his shoes as she closed the door behind them.<br>"Yeah I noticed. So why exactly did you come to my house at 10:30 at night on New Years Eve?" She asked cutting straight to the chase, he froze right in the middle of taking off one of his shoes.  
>'Why did I come? Shit I just had a reason.' He thought his mind quickly thinking up an excuse. "I'm your guide it's my job as much of a drag as it is to make sure you're entertained &amp; after I didn't see you at Kiba's I thought I'd check on you. You know try to do the responsible thing." He said making it sound like biggest drag in the world as he casually continued to take his shoes off.<br>"Well seeing as I got in a few days ago & have been running around 24/7 I thought I'd take a well deserved night off. You know skip Kiba's legendary party for some movies & cheap champagne." She said as she walked into the kitchen grabbing an empty glass filling it with champagne before grabbing her own.

She handed it to him not bothering to ask if he wanted any or not. He took it from her noticing the light pink blush that spread across her cheeks & her nose. It was obvious that she had a few drinks in her before he came over but she was far from stumbling around drunk she had only had enough to make her slightly more bold. Which she was showing as she stared right back at him as his looked at the blush on her face.  
>'Boy couldn't be more obvious with staring.' She thought to herself with a laugh as she put one hand on her hip leaning to the side slight. "So are you sure only came here to make sure I was entertained or was there another reason?" She asked looking up at him with her ever present sarcastic grin.<p>

Something about that look made all the muscles in his body tighten & gave his stomach an uneasy feeling. What was it about that look that always seemed to do that?  
>"It is my job." He said with a shrug taking a drink. She didn't bother replying but turned away with a smirk as she walked into the living room sitting on one side of the couch.<br>"Hey Crybaby you like movies?" She asked getting comfortable on the couch as she curled up putting her feet out on the couch he shrugged even though he knew she wouldn't see it as he walked over sitting on the opposite side.  
>"Yeah just make sure it's not something stupid." He said as he sat down getting comfortable on the opposite of the couch.<p>

He had to admit that he was pretty impressed by her choice of movies. It just happened to be one of his favorite movies that he'd seen many times before. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate he couldn't keep his eyes on the movie as they kept drifting over to the girl sitting next to him. Part way through the movie he moved slightly putting his feet up on the couch making it look like he was trying to get more comfortable when in reality he was trying to get the best angel be able to see her clearer without her noticing. They both sat watching the movie in silence for a while till Temari looked over at the clock.  
>"Hey Crybaby." She said casually not looking at him as she turned her attention back to the movie.<br>"What is it Woman?" He asked watching the movie before suddenly holding back the urge to jump as he lightly felt her feet rub up against his.  
>"Happy New Years." She said as she ran her foot along his lightly he couldn't help but smile.<br>"Happy New Years to you too." He said copying her motion as they continued to watch the movie their feet resting on top of each other.

* * *

><p>There is our first holiday ladies &amp; gents. Please R&amp;R it's very much appreciated &amp; helps make sure I keep the kick in the butt I need to keep updating! :D<p> 


	2. I Hate Valentines Day…Or Not

Ok yet again I do not nor will I ever own Naruto sadly. So get used to it.

Sorry this wasn't posted on Friday when it was supposed to be but I'm on some new meds that "Might make me drowsy" according to my Dr. (Which translated into me passing out at 9pm & sleeping for 14 hrs)

Anyways to everyone in the US I want to say Happy Memorial Day enjoy the 3 day weekend! Remember to go thank a Veteran or an active service member for keeping our freedom free!

**Valentines Day**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru looked around on the chilly February evening it was just a normal day like every other. Or at least that was what he thought till he walked past the flower shop. That was when his day started to get interesting to say the least.<p>

"Shikamaru!" Ino called out urgently trying to him getting his attention as he walked by the flower shop.

"Hey." He said walking into the flower shop that seemed even more crowded then normal. Walking over he leaned against the counter looking at all the men running everywhere in a hurry. It almost reminded him of that saying about chickens with their heads cut off & how the continue to run around confused.

"Hey I got a question." She said sounding exhausted leaning up against the counter on one of the few moments of peace she had as she pushed some hair behind her ear frazzled.

"What's up?" He said looking at her it sounded important he hardly ever saw here get this worked up or their shop be this busy.

"What are you & Temari doing tonight?" She asked sounding suddenly causally he just shrugged.

"Nothing. I haven't seen her all day." He shrugged Ino gave him a look like he was the worlds biggest idoit shaking her head. This did nothing but further confuse him why would she care what he had planned with Temari today? Something was off about today the more he thought about it.

"Your not going to see her today of all days? You're a terrible boyfriend you know." She said turning to ring up a customer. Shikamaru frowned at this he knew for a fact he wasn't Temari's boyfriend. Not that he didn't want to be he just never asked her out which last he knew was a big factor in people dating or so he heard.

"I'm not her boyfriend I told you that & what the hell is so important about today?" He said Ino just put a palm up to her forehead exasperated.

"You honestly don't know what today is do you?" She asked with an annoyed edge to her voice he shook his head no making her let out a dramatic sigh. "It's Valentines Day you idiot & your leaving Temari by herself in a town that's not her home where she hardly knows anyone? God for such a genius you're an idiot." Ino said he sighed that did make a lot of sense. Sure she wasn't his girlfriend but he knew how most girls got about this holiday. Maybe he should stop by see if she wanted to go eat or something.

"Well if you're free I need you to do me a favor." She said he sighed all ready annoyed not even knowing what she was going to ask.

"What?" He asked annoyed at the prospect of any form of 'work' she bent down putting a couple books on the counter between them.

"I promised I'd bring these back to Temari today but I'm swamped around here." She said motioning to the many panic stricken men.

"Can't you do it after work?" He asked hoping he could find out an out instead of walking half way across town to ambassador's apartments.

"Nope because unlike you I got a date so bring these to her." Ino said it was more of an order then anything he mumbled something she could only assume was troublesome before grabbing them it was better to just do it then argue with her.

"Fine." He said & started to walk out before Ino stopped him again grabbing his arm.

"Stop! You can't go see a girl on Valentines Day without flowers I don't care if you're her boyfriend or not." She said arms crossed he let out another annoyed noise.

"You sound like my mom." He said grabbing the first flower he saw that he liked & walked out. Choji walked past him asking him where he was going only to get another mumbled reply. Walking into the shop he looked at Ino.

"Shikamaru looked annoyed." He commented she shrugged with a smirk. "Playing match maker again?" He asked knowing full well what she was trying to do.

"Yeah but he's not making it easy." She said he just nodded anyone who knew him knew he was obviously falling for the Sand nin.

Shikamaru examined the calla lily in his hand. He knew nothing about flowers but something about this flower he liked. He liked the gentle curve it had & the way the yellow middle stood out against the white. It wasn't like all the other roses & stuff he was used to seeing constantly that seemed to be over used. That's when it hit him (whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not) but the flower reminded him of Temari. The gentle curves he admired so much when she wasn't looking, the way her hair stood out against her skin, & how she was different then every girl in the village.

Yeah he didn't think he was going to share that fact with anyone anytime soon hell he wanted to keep that from himself. Pushing the thoughts out of his head he walked up to her door knocking on it before opening it hearing a come in.

Temari looked up from her spot in the tub hearing someone knock loudly at her door. It must have been Ino she promised to drop her stuff off today but she knew the girl was here more likely to gossip about the newest couples this Valentines Day. She made a face before grabbing a towel drying off quick. She always thought girls over reacted on Valentines Day. It was just a stupid holiday where guys expected to get her naked or at the very least a little action. They figure they take you out & give you presents then they will see you naked like it was some magical trick. But yet as much as they tried it never seemed to turn out there way & she always stayed full clothed for each one of them. Shaking her head she pulled her hair back in the towel quick hearing something she couldn't make out from the living room. "I'm in here!" She called out grabbing some lotion putting it on her legs.

"Where are you?" Shikamaru asked looking around the large apartment he heard a small in here. Following the voice he walked opening the door but stopping dead in his tracks at what he saw.

There was Temari with only a towel on her head putting lotion on her tan legs. 'Holy shit….naked….Temari….' He thought to himself in shock staring at her not able to look away.

"About time Ino." Temari looked up when the door opened but stopped seeing Shikamaru. "Oh my God what are you doing?" She yelled at him seeming to snap him out of what ever trance he was in.

"I uhhh Ino sent me." He managed to stutter out awkwardly still staring which made her scream more.

"GET OUT!" She yelled throwing the bottle of lotion at his head as he ran slamming the door shut behind him. "You are so dead Shikamaru!"

He sat outside the door thinking for a moment. He knew if she got out he was going to die but he was still in shock about the whole thing he almost wanting to stay & look again. Of course common sense & self preservation won out in the end. Placing the books along with the flower on her kitchen table he bolted out of there before the angry Sand ninja came out of the bathroom.

'Oh Happy Valentines Day.' He thought to himself running away before she caught him.

Right as she heard the front door slam shut she walked out tightening up her robe. "Oh you better not of run!" She called out looking around for him annoyed but stopped seeing something on the kitchen table. Grabbing the lily as she rolled her eyes with a smile suddenly not as angry anymore.

"And Happy Valentines Day to you too Shikamaru." She laughed.

* * *

><p>There ya go another holiday down! Hope you all enjoyed &amp; continue to enjoy them! To me this chapter seemed a bit wordy but I figured the end was worth it. What do you guys think?<p>

Also remember the magic word review ;)


	3. BATTLE OF THE SAINTS! PATRICK VS URHO!

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Naruto *tear*

A big THANKS to everyone who has reviewed : ) **LadyTemari **(always appreciate the input about length I worry too much lol), **Love Is Only a Word** (I hope this was updated soon enough for you.),** Lollipop-Mania** (If you haven't read her work it's amazing! One of my fav authors on here), **Dr. Whitey** (I hope I can keep with the cute theme!)  
>Also Thanks to <strong>IrokaIno/Wineo** (always a crack muse & always respect her input), **Sesshomaru**, **Shika**, & who ever else from my RP site who read this!

**Author Note:** Ok I feel like I need to explain this holiday to everyone. I'm from Minnesota & my grandparents are from Finland so we do a lot of Finnish stuff in my family. One of those things we do is celebrate St. Urho's Day. That's a holiday the day before St Patrick's Day celebrated primarily in Minnesota but has spread throughout the US, Canada, & Finland.

A quick basic explanation goes like this: Once in Finland the grasshoppers over took the grape fields putting the yearly wine harvest in danger. That is when a man named Urho came & drove the grasshoppers away by yelling _"Heinäsirkka, heinäsirkka, mene täältä hiiteen!" _which translates roughly into "Grasshoppers, grasshoppers go to hell". So much like St Patrick's Day we celebrate it by wearing green or royal purple (color of the grape harvest), getting totally sloshed on wine, & watching drag queens. There is more to the history & traditions on my author page if you're interested.

**St. Patrick /St. Urho's Day**

* * *

><p>A bunch of the boys from Konoha walked into the bar. It was there annual "St Patrick's Day Bar Hopping over Drinking Bad Decision Making Extravaganza" as Kiba so nicely named it. They had already been out for sometime now this had to be the 5th or even 6th that they had visited Shikamaru really couldn't remember anymore, after the first rowdy over crowded bar they all seemed to be the same. He walked or more so stumbled into the direction of the bar ordering a beer when he couldn't get over the feeling of being watched.<p>

"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" A very familiar & very feminine voice ask from behind him. He turned around with a smirk looking at the blond standing next to him wearing a very low cut royal purple shirt with a black skirt & matching purple sash.  
>"That's the lamest pick up line ever. But I suppose I could ask you the same thing Temari." He said she just shrugged taking a drink of the dark red wine in her hand.<br>"Out with the girls bar hopping. What about you?" She said casually taking a slow drink enjoying the dark red liquid.  
>"Same thing here." He said casually but realizing what he said he added "But you know with the guys. It would be odd if I was with the girls. Beside if I was with the girls I'm sure you would know what I was doing here then." He rambled the last part as an after thought she laughed at him nodding.<br>"Yeah I kinda got what you meant the first time." She said with a smile she couldn't help but admit a drunken Shikamaru was pretty funny & cute while he rambled.

"What's so funny?" He asked leaning back against the bar.  
>"You." She said with a smile. He just looked at her for a moment &amp; sighed before smirking as he leaned over pinching her in the arm.<br>"What the hell!" She asked annoyed pushing his arm away he just shrugged.  
>"It's Saint Patrick's Day &amp; you're not wearing green you get pinched." He said she looked at him with a glare before punching him in the arm.<br>"What the hell was that for woman?" He said rubbing his arm she just smirked right back at him.  
>"It's St. Urho's Day &amp; you're not wearing purple." She said matter of factly he just looked at her.<br>"Damn it woman stop making things up just to hit me." He complained still rubbing his arm this wasn't the first time she made up some lie in order to hit him. She looked over at him with a mock offended look on her face.  
>"Would I ever do that?" She said putting a hand to her chest offended. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her hand sitting on her chest in his drunken state. After a moment she realized where he was starting glaring at him, it took him a moment to realize she was even glaring as his mind was too caught up in other things. He quickly turned away noticing where he was looking at.<p>

"Yes." He said simply returning to his beer she let out a giggle. Now that was something weird he didn't expect to hear. Temari & giggling it just didn't seem to fit together but it did sound really cute.  
>"Well for your information St. Urho's day is a real thing where I'm from." She said he just raised his eye brow looking at her.<br>"Seriously?" He asked now honestly intrigued by this holiday he had never heard of.  
>"Yup well technically it was yesterday but we usually push it back a day to celebrate with you losers. It's basically the same concept different saint obviously. Unlike St Patrick, St Urho did not save the barley fields he saved the grape vineyards which is why we wear purple &amp; drink wine." She said holding up the glass to show him.<br>"And how much have you celebrated already?" He asked looking at the pink that spread over her nose & cheeks. He had seen it once before on New Years but this was much darker & knew that it meant she'd been drinking a lot.  
>"Quiet a bit." She said honesty with another giggle causing him to laugh right along with her. "But it seems like you have too."<br>"Yup." He said before leaning over & pinching her again.  
>"Damn it Shika! I told you I am not celebrating your stupid holiday!" She said annoyed he just shrugged holding back a smirk as she glared at him annoyed.<br>"Doesn't change the fact you're not wearing green." He said as she punched him in the arm again.  
>"Shut up with your stupid holiday!" She said putting a hand on her hip.<br>"My holiday is stupid? At least people have heard of mine." He said pinching her again but caught her arm before she could hit him.  
>"That's what makes ours way better." She said not bothering to pull her arm away he rolled his eyes at her. "Besides our colors are way better then your boring green. I mean God don't you wear enough of that all other 365 days of the year?"<br>"Hey there is nothing wrong with green." He said looking at her purple shirt he'd love to say that she looked terrible in it but he just couldn't bring himself to lie. He knew she always looked amazing in any color. So he did the next best insult he could think of in his inebriated state. "Purples a stupid color."  
>"You're stupid." She said sticking her tongue out at him like a little kid.<br>"Your face is stupid." He said causing her to bust out laughing at him.  
>"Oh yes real original." She said rolling her eyes just as she was about to insult him again Ino came over to them. Neither of them noticed till she cleared her throat trying to get their attention.<p>

"Am I interrupting?" Ino asked looking at the two as they stared at her with an obviously tipsy gaze neither understanding what she meant by the comment.  
>"No?" Temari said confused till she noticed that Shikamaru was still holding onto to her arm she quickly pulled it back blushing.<br>"No we are just discussing holidays & how her holidays suck." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone as he turned back to his beer even though he was secretly disappointed to have her pull her arm away.  
>"Well Sakura is ready to head to the next bar when you're ready." Ino said looking at Temari who nodded.<br>"Yeah just let me finish this last drink & I'll meet you guys by the door." She said Ino nodded.  
>"Don't take too long or we will leave." Ino said turning back to walk to the door leaving the two alone again as they stood quietly for a moment in an almost awkward silence.<p>

"Well I suppose I better get going." Temari said downing the last of her glass he just nodded watching as she took a moment to steady herself.  
>"Don't do anything I wouldn't do woman." He said holding back a laugh watching her as she pouted.<br>"Oh come on then I can't do anything! You're boring as hell." She said making her way to the door through the crowd.  
>"Yeah yeah." He said taking another drink returning his attention to his glass before muttering to himself. "What a drag." Little did he realize she had turn back from her path to the door walking back to him she called.<br>"Hey lazy ass!" He heard that & glanced up trying to figure out what in the world she could want now.

But before he could say anything he felt a sudden pressure pushing against him & sandy blonde hair tickling his nose. It took him a moment to really realize what was going on as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After a moment he realized what she was doing & wrapped his arms around her waist to return her hug. He couldn't help but smile smelling at the smell of wine radiating off of her. But just as quick as she had hugged him she pulled away he had to do his best to hide his disappointment. Which was a lot easier then he thought flinching as he felt a sudden pain in his arm.

"Enjoy your stupid holiday." She said with a smirk walking away with a small wave.  
>"Enjoy your made up holiday crazy woman." He said shaking his head.<p>

* * *

><p>There ya go another holiday down! This story was actually one of the most fun for me to write! This is an argument me &amp; my husband have every year. He's Irish so he loves St Patrick's Day &amp; doesn't like our made up holiday but didn't stop him from comming up with this idea. Thank you babe your my muse &amp; I love you! :)<p>

So stay tuned for my next chapter: **Eggs, Citrus, & Food Fights? Oh my!**

Please keep reviewing! :D


	4. Eggs, Citrus, & Food Fights? Oh my!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto yet. But I think if I plot hard enough I might be able to! ;)

HUGE THANKS to my reviews!  
><strong>Lady Temari:<strong> Haha I know all you Irish people seem to stick together :P Fine with me though I love having 2 days to celebrate!  
><strong>Sheeeeru:<strong> Thank you! At first I felt like this chapter was a bit out of character for them but then I thought about it & I can see them playing around like this when no one else was around to witness it.  
><strong>Dr. Whitey:<strong> I love that "Drinking with the Spirit of the Buffalo!" I hope this chapter is a little more cutesy. I think it's a more playful & actually flirty then the ones before it.

**A/N:** Everyone I have bad news, good news, better news! **Bad news** I am going on vacation next week & not sure when I am coming back sometime late Friday I think. So I figured this would be a good time to put an intermission on this story. But I would never leave you guys hanging so for the **good news** I am going to post up a new story Monday night or Tuesday before I leave. **Better news** you guys will get to choose the story! There will be more posted in an authors note after this chapter! NOW TO THE STORY!

**EASTER**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru looked across the counter at Temari who was busy looking down at her work in front of her. He looked around at the 2 dozen eggs sitting in front of each of them they couldn't have done more then 4 &amp; he was already bored. He didn't know why they agreed to help his mom dye Easter eggs to hide for the children. Oh wait that's right they didn't have a choice. He moved over to grab something knocking one of the finished eggs on the floor where it broke getting egg all over the floor Temari looked up from what she was doing to glance at the mess.<br>"Egg down I repeat egg down! Someone get the medic!" She shouted sarcastically he looked at her annoyed.  
>"Oh shut it." He said getting up to get a rag to clean the floor. If his mom saw he spilt on her clean floor she'd flip.<br>"That wouldn't have happened if you'd just hard boil your eggs like I did." She said in a matter of factly sing song tone.

She knew with out even looking at him he was rolling his eyes & probably mumbling about her. This fact that would probably annoy other people just made her smile.  
>"It wouldn't make a difference." He said standing up as he finished cleaning the mess.<br>"Oh are you sure?" She asked with a smirk he looked at her he knew that smirk it meant she thought of something.  
>"Yes I am sure now what's with the smirk?" He asked she just looked at him &amp; grabbed 2 of her eggs &amp; 1 of his playing with them on the counter mindlessly.<br>"What do you say to a little game of chance?" She said he raised an eyebrow.  
>"What do you mean troublesome woman?" He asked sitting down she continued to move all the eggs back &amp; forth before setting them in front of him in a line.<br>"2 of these are hard boiled which are mine & 1 isn't which is yours. Pick one & smash it on your head. See if you still think your right or not." She said still smirking at him he shook his head.  
>"Oh hell no what do you think I am crazy?" He said she just shrugged.<br>"Kind of."  
>"Not that crazy Temari sorry." He said she looked at him with a slight pout.<br>"Oh come on I want to see this now I'll even do it with you. Winner gets what ever they want." She said he looked at her as she gave him puppy dog eyes.  
>"What is wrong with you woman?" He asked grabbing one of the eggs not knowing exactly why he always gave into her plans for him to humiliate himself like this. Oh wait yes he did those big damn eyes he just couldn't say no. She smiled taking another one.<p>

"Ok on the count of 3…1,2,3." She said as they both hit their heads at the same time everything stood quiet for a moment before Temari spoke. "Oww that kind of hurt." She said looking at him laughing. "I guess I win then."  
>"Yeah yeah…" He said going to grab a towel to start trying to get the egg out of his hair. This girl was totally out of her mind &amp; dragged him along for the ride. But if that's the way she wanted to be he'd play right along with her he thought with a smirk walking to the frig.<br>"You up for another game?" He asked pulling out 2 sodas she shrugged.  
>"You know I never back down from a challenge." She said watching as he sat down keeping his hands under the table before putting the two sodas in front of her.<br>"One of these has been shook up one hasn't. Pick one." He said she glared at him for a second but shrugged & grabbed a can opening it causing soda to get all over her & the kitchen.  
>"Oh my god you ass!" She said trying to sound mad but failing as she couldn't help but laugh.<br>"You started it." He shrugged opening the other soda taking a drink she just glared at him before grabbing the closest object she could get her hands on & chucked it at him hitting him in the chest.

"Did you just hit me with an orange?" He asked confused.  
>"Yup you just got beat with citrus." She said sticking out her tongue he rolled his eyes if she wanted to be like that he thought with a smirk. He then took his soda throwing the liquid of the half full can at her. She got up &amp; jumped out of the way.<br>"Oh you ass!" She said reaching over to grab the closest thing again this time finding a piece of chocolate cake she had been eating earlier. She smirked picking it up & looking at him.  
>"Oh you wouldn't!" He said jumping off his chair grabbing an egg for self defense.<br>"Why shouldn't I?" She asked with a laugh.  
>"Because I will egg you don't think I won't." He said watching her every move.<br>"Try it!" She said stepping closer so he threw the egg at her hitting her in the arm. "Oww! That was hard boiled you moron!" She yelled throwing the cake at him hitting him with a laugh.  
>"Oh this means war now." He said turning around.<p>

He knew he had the advantage of knowing the lay out of the kitchen. Opening the jar behind him he grabbed a hand full of the white substance & threw it at her covering her in flour. Reaching behind her she grabbed the hose for the sink & pointed it at him turning it on. Running over to the frig Shikamaru opened the door to block the water coming at him. Grabbing something he shut the frig & ducked out of the way behind the counter.  
>"Come on out cry baby." She called with a laugh little did she know he was waiting for just that opportunity to jump out catch her from behind to squirt a bottle of chocolate syrup on her making her let out a small yell as she ran to the opposite side of the kitchen.<br>"Ok what do you say we call a truce?" He asked laughing at their little food fight.  
>"I don't think so Nara." She said opening the frig it took her a moment to find what she was looking for but she pulled it out with a smirk he looked at her wide eyed.<br>"Oh come on Temari it's a joke. Don't get carried away." He said putting his hands up innocently.  
>"Don't worry I don't think this getting carried away." She said pointing the can of whipped cream at him like a gun.<br>"Your version of getting carried away differs from a lot of peoples." He said with a smirk as she stepped closer to him.  
>"Watch it!" She threatened still holding the can. In one quick movement he went to grab the can from her. Instead he tripped on the slippery floor covered in water, flour, chocolate, &amp; soda taking her down with him &amp; the can of whipped cream flying.<p>

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her worried as he sat over her. Taking a moment she nodded slightly.  
>"Yeah I've had worse." She said that was when he noticed her hands moving up trying to grab the can again.<br>"Oh no you don't!" He said pinning her hands down with his as they both started laughing. It was a lot easier then he imagined it to be as he realized how small she felt under neither him. He soon got lost in these thoughts he couldn't imagine ever picturing the bossy loud mouth blonde as small but yet that was the only thing that came to his mind as he looked down at her.

They laid on the ground both totally covered in food when it suddenly hit them the how close they where & the position they were in but neither bothered to pull away as he continued to pin her arms above her head. Instead they just looked at one another for a few moments as she bit her lip slightly looking up at him.  
>"Temari…" He said quietly. He hadn't even realized that he was moved close enough to kiss her now it wasn't anything he planned but he for once just followed his instinct as he closed his eyes slightly moving to close the gap between them.<p>

That was until they heard a shriek coming from the entry way.  
>"Mom's home." He mumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok honestly I wasn't a fan of that chapter when I wrote it but it seems the more I read it the more I like it. I hope you all liked it to &amp; didn't feel totally OCC. Remember to read my authors note &amp; remember I always love reviews!<p>

NEXT CHAPTER TITLED: Mommy & Daddy Issues? Defiantly


	5. Authors Note You Pick The Story!

**Authors Note!**

Ok like I said in my last chapter I am going to be gone next week out of state on vacation. (WOOT I need it) I should be home for the weekend but I don't know for sure or when so I don't want to leave you all hanging. That is why I am going to give you guys a couple of choices on other stories I have written that I want to put up. Eventually I will put both of them up but only 1 for now. So here is a summary of each.

You can review, personal message, carrier hawk, telepathically message or any other way you can think of to get hold of me (I would hold off the telepathy mines seems to be off lately) to let me know your choice!

**Story #1**  
>Name: Coffee<br>Rated: T (Swearing & lots of gay jokes poor Kankuro)  
>Summary: Shikamaru was running for dear life away from the home of the Sand Siblings at full speed knowing if he dare stop it'd be his head. And to think this started over a simple question "Who wants a cup of coffee?" One shot.<p>

**Story #2**  
>Name: MAN VS BABY (Title may change)<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: Shikamaru is left with the one duty he's terrified of doing, watching the baby. Can he make it till dinner when Temari comes home? Hopefully with some help from her crazy brothers &amp; a cameo by everyone's favorite knuckle head ninja he might just be able to survive. That is till it's time to change the diaper!<p>

So there are your options! Keep an eye out for my next story!


	6. Mommy & Daddy Issues? Defiantly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto still working on it though anyone have any ideas let me know ;)

To **Lady Temari** & **Yue Heartphilia** & anyone else who helped in suggesting the other story I posted thank you! I hope you guys liked it if not read it! It's called Diapers, Bottles, & Kages. :D

**Here's a warning**: this chapter is a little more serious & less cutesy then the others. But I feel like this is an important aspect to write about. Plus the next chapter totally makes up for it in awkwardness/cuteness for poor Shikamaru (Who let's not forget is a teen boy :p)

**A/N**: My apologies that my updates have been behind I really wanted to be caught up this weekend so I could do the Independence Day chapter on Independence Day. But you know stuff happens in my case a lot of stuff. I never got to take my vacation family stuff came up, the next week I had drama all week ended up sleeping in my car one night, & then this week I have the flu, pink eye, & girl issues. Then on top of that I couldn't agree which version of this chapter I wanted the 1st version was sweet but not for my liking the next was pretty dark & just didn't seem to fit this story so this is my compromise version! I hope it works!

**FATHERS DAY**

"We don't have time for this Shikamaru!" Ino complained as they walked the opposite direction of their destination.  
><em>'We would have been on time if you didn't take an extra hour to get ready.'<em> Shikamaru thought to himself but knew it'd be way too much trouble to say anything out loud. Lucky for him Choji seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
>"But if we would have left 40mins ago instead of waiting on you we'd be early." Choji said reaching into his always present bag of potato chips.<br>"Hey! It is not my fault-"Ino started up Shikamaru just let out a sigh putting a hand behind his head.  
>"It's no ones fault. I'd rather go straight there too. So I don't have to hear my mom complain but this is work so it has to be done. Or it'll get way too troublesome." He said looking down at the files in his other hand as they walked up to an apartment. He was about to knock when they all stopped hearing loud yelling from inside.<br>"Are you sure now is a good time?" Ino asked as they all stood there staring at the door wondering what to do that was until the door open & an annoyed looking puppet master came storming out.  
>"I'll be back when ever I'm back mother." He yelled behind him into the apartment not noticing the people in front of him.<br>"If I was your mother & you were in my womb I'd taken care of you in utero!" Came an angry voice from inside Shikamaru knew belonged to Temari.  
>"If I was in your womb I'd have strangled myself with the umbilical cord." He said before turning around seeing the group stare at him. "What do you want?"<br>"I'm just here to give your sister some papers." Shikamaru said ignoring the evil glare he was getting he was more then used to it from her brothers. What he wasn't ready for was the smirk that soon replaced the glare as he looked over at Ino.  
>"Why hello beautiful." He said looking at her with a smirk.<br>"Hello yourself." She replied in a flirty voice.  
>"Say why don't you ditch those losers &amp; let's go somewhere?" He suggested.<p>

Shikamaru was about to interrupt the little flirting sessions to remind Ino that she was in a rush but that wasn't needed as the young puppeteer went flying out of the door way.  
>"Leave them alone loser she's not that desperate." Temari said rolling her eyes leaning back in the doorway from where she pushed him.<br>"You're such a bitch." Kankuro said getting up.  
>"Yeah what ever you say Princess. Now you don't want to be late for that date do you?" She reminded him. He didn't bother to respond with an insult realizing she was right as he started off into the night.<br>"Remember call me if it's past 1!" She yelled at to him as he flicked her off.  
>"FUCK YOU!" He yelled not looking back.<br>"Love you too!" She responded with a laugh walking back into her apartment leaving the door open for them to follow her. "He'll call he always does."

They all followed her into the apartment Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the smell coming from the kitchen.  
>"Smells good." He commented as he followed her into the living room where she sat down in front of a pile of clothes.<br>"It really does." Choji agreed doing his best to stay away from the kitchen.  
>"Aww thanks just some fish. You guys can have some if you want I made plenty &amp; Kankuro ditched me." She said as she started folding the clothes in front of her.<br>"No we can't were supposed to meet our dads at the restaurant & we are already late remember?" Ino said annoyed leaning against the wall Shikamaru let out sigh.  
>"I had these papers to give you from Lady Tsunade she said that they are due in 2 days." He said handing the files over.<br>"Oh goodie. I suppose I can't get my co-reader to stick around can I?" She said looking through the files.  
>"No we got family stuff I got to do." Shikamaru said with a small shrug.<br>"Speaking of which our parents are going to kill us soon." Ino said impatiently. "Besides Temari shouldn't you be doing something with your family?"  
>Shikamaru managed to hit Ino in the arm as Temari looked at the girl confused for a moment before I look of realization came over her.<br>"What was that for?" Ino said annoyed rubbing her arm.  
>"Well Ino ambassador work comes before anything else. But I think he hit you to remind you that my dad is dead. Remember? There for Fathers Day pretty pointless." She said casually looking back down to the clothes she was folding.<br>"Ohhh yeah I totally forgot you guys don't have a dad do you?" Ino said oblivious to the looks the others were giving her.  
>"Ino!" Choji scolded totally taking his attention off the food in the kitchen knowing that sometimes the blonde said inappropriate things without thinking.<br>"No I don't have a dad he died about 4 years ago. Now do you want to start talking about my dead mom next?" Temari said sarcastically not bothering to look at the girl who started to nervously fidget with her hair.  
>"No I know you don't have a mom. I mean it's kind of obvious." She said with a small laugh still fidgeting.<br>"Wait...what does that mean?" Temari said looking at the girl confused.  
>"I'm just saying look at you're not like a girl at all." Ino said as Temari just stared her down.<br>"Well I think it's time for us to go. Thanks for having us. Come on Ino." Choji said grabbing Ino's arm & pulling her out of the house as quickly as possible.

Shikamaru sighed to himself this was going to be troublesome.  
>"Hey look I'm sorry Ino she doesn't think sometimes &amp; the things she says well…she's just kind of-"<br>"Stupid?" Temari cut him off as she returned to folding the clothes.  
>"Yeah basically." He said with a shrug sitting down across from her he did the only thing he could think of &amp; that was start to help her.<p>

They sat for a few minutes in silence folding the clothes in front of them. Some how it was during that time that he realized a part of her life he didn't even think about. All this cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, watching out for her brother this was an everyday occurrence for her. She was the mother of the house even though she wasn't even an adult herself. Part of him wanted to ask her how long it had been like this but when he looked at her he saw something in her eyes that he never saw. Her eyes seemed to be filled with sadness making her look venerable instead of like the strong deadly shinobi she was. It seemed right there that he knew the answers she was always the woman of the house, she never had a real normal life or family, & she'd never admit to wanting one.  
>"You know I think Ino's right." He said breaking the silence that seemed to fill the room.<br>"Wha-" She started but he cut her off before she could even start.  
>"You don't act like a girl at all. But that's a good thing you know? Because you act more like a woman then some immature little girl." He said he looked up to see a smile on her face as she looked down.<br>"Thanks." She said looking at him as he shrugged.  
>"You're welcome besides not all guys like girly girl types anyways. They are annoying." He said with a smile before going back to what he was doing.<p>

Suddenly he made a nose that almost seemed to be a cross between a choke & a surprised squeal Temari looked at him suddenly startled by the sudden nose.  
>"Are you ok!" She asked looking at him as all the color seemed to drain from his face.<br>"I…uhhh….these are yours…" He said it more like a question as he handed over a small thing of fabric she just looked at it before starting to laugh.  
>"Did you seriously just freak out because you touched my panties?" She asked holing the black fabric in her hand.<br>"They're your under wear I think that's your job to fold." He said trying his best to block out the thought of the black lace panties she held in her hand.  
>"What you don't want to touch these?" She said holding them up a few inches from him as he backed up.<br>"I'm sorry but I don't want to touch a girls under things." He said scouting back as she laughed moving towards him.  
>"What if I was wearing them?" She teased still holding them by him laughing evilly.<br>"Oh God." He said trying his best to hold back the mental image it was just at that moment God had pity on him as someone knocked at the door.

"Who could that be?" Temari said totally forgetting her past train of thought tossing the underwear back in the pile of now folded laundry as she walked to the door opening it.  
>"Thank you." He said quietly thanking the forces That Be that stopped the girl from teasing him. At least he thought he was safe till he heard a voice he knew all to well.<br>"Is our son here?" Came Yoshino's voice from the door.  
>"Yeah he's here I'm sorry I kind of got side tracked &amp; kept him here." Temari apologized.<br>"Hey." Shikamaru said walking to the door to greet his parents who had come to drag him away.  
>"Ino said you had to drop some work off." Shikaku said Shikamaru just nodded.<br>"Yeah but I suppose you guys want to go." He said in a bored voice before turning to Temari. "Hey if you still want the extra help I can come back later or tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah I could use the help." She said with a nod looking at Shikamaru. What neither of them noticed is that his parents were looking right at them.<br>"Hey Temari would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Yoshino asked looking at the young girl.  
>"I couldn't impose I know it's a family thing." She said politely Shikaku just laughed.<br>"No don't worry about it. You'd be a good addition to our family. Besides it'd be nice to pretend like I have a child who doesn't refer to me as old man." Shikaku said causing everyone to laugh but Shikamaru who turned bright red.  
>"Well I suppose I can &amp; I'll really try not to call you old man." She said with a smile.<br>"Good then from now on if you ever want any parents we are here." Yoshino said with what Shikamaru noticed was the kindest smile he had ever seen.  
><em>'She likes her. Oh God that can't be good.'<em> He thought to himself but couldn't hold back his own smile.

* * *

><p>There ya go thank you for being so patient! :D Remember the Dr said the best cure for being sick is rest, liquids, &amp; plenty of reviews on your last fanfic chapter. Come on you don't want me to stay sick for ever do you?<p>

Next chapter is going to be titled "Salty & Sweet"


	7. Sweet & Salty

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto though I have a Sasuke action figure….Also I don't own the ride.

Thanks to:  
><strong>LadyTemari<strong>- Yeah I can totally see them being more brutal with each other as most siblings but yet loving each other unconditionally.  
><strong>Yue Heartphilia-<strong> Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's one of my favs!

**A/N:** I did the best I could to describe the ride in this chapter but honestly there is only so much I can do. So go to my profile & they will be a link to a picture & a video so you get a better idea.

Yay back on track I hope everyone in the US & Canada enjoyed Independence Day. I did I sat on the roof of my car through the sunroof in a CVS parking lot to watch the fireworks :P

**INDEPENDENCE DAY**

Shikamaru sighed & leaned against the rail as he watched his group of friends run off yet again to some ride on the pier trying to get in as many as they could before it got dark. They had all headed to the beach to celebrate the yearly Konoha Independence Day. It had started out great as they all went to the beach where everyone swam, played on the beach, ate, or in Shikamaru's case laid in the sand taking a nap. The whole day would have been perfect it if wasn't for Naruto & Kiba's stupid idea to up to the pier to go on rides till it got dark. He sighed so far his motives for avoiding the whole ride situation hadn't been question. He assumed they all just thought he was scared. That was far from true he was fine with rides it something else that seemed to scare him.  
>"Are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying?"<br>He looked up snapping out of his thoughts by the thing that he had been trying so hard to ignore the past few minutes. Temari looked over at him with an annoyed look for a moment before going back to her popsicle.  
>"Jeeze what's your problem?" She asked he didn't have the heart or the nerve to tell her she was his current problem &amp; every time he glanced at her eating that popsicle his mind went to places he knew it shouldn't as he watched her mouth intently. Oh he really knew he shouldn't but yet being a boy he just couldn't stop his imagination. He knew if he kept up with how his mind had seemed to go all day he'd need to get a cold shower soon.<br>"Stop being troublesome woman & go back to your snack." He said thinking back he knew she always loved sweet food & was proving it today making him buy her all sorts. She glared at him.  
>"You better not be saying that I'm fat." She snapped in a tone that meant if he didn't have a good answer he'd soon be dead. He shook his head when she said that his eyes couldn't help but trace the outline of what she was wearing.<p>

It had been a hot day as they left the beach so the girls decided it'd be easiest just to throw on shorts over their bathing suit bottoms. His eyes went from her flip fop clad feet to her short shorts showing off her curvy hips then up her light blue, white, & black top. Unlike most the other girls her top was more then just a glorified bra it covered her whole front except for the part that dipped low down her chest showing off some cleavage. It was the back that was another story. There was nothing more then a couple of small strings in the middle & another behind her neck keeping her top tightly in place. He couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for him to slip off one of those strings & still be able to walk after she got through with him. That was when his thoughts were interrupted again by her as she repeated her question as she glaring at him.

"Tch your too prefect no where near fat." He said his eyes still trailing down her figure his mind too focused on what he was looking at to pay attention to much else.  
>"What did you just say?" She asked looking at him like he lost his mind which made him snap back to reality &amp; focus on what he was saying.<br>"I said you are troublesome enough you don't need to add to it with sugar. Pay attention woman." He lied even though he was sure they both knew exactly what he had said. They both sat there in an uncomfortable silence that seemed like forever that was until everyone else came running over to them all talking excitedly.

"I can't believe you missed that man. It was so much fun." Naruto said excitedly.  
>"I am fine over here thanks." He said leaning back against the rail glancing over at Temari as she talked to Ino &amp; Sakura laughing about something. Noticing his glance Kiba gave Naruto a knowing look before turning back to the boy.<br>"Well you guys have got to at least come on this last ride with us. You haven't done shit since we got here." Kiba said pointing behind him to a tall tower of sorts. "We're going on the Condor next & you guys are coming."  
>"No thanks." He said looking at the ride not at all impressed it seemed all it did was go up &amp; spin in circles as everyone sat in small caged seats painted like a bird. If anything this ride was tame it was obviously just a lame attempt to get them to go one at least 1 ride.<br>"Come on it's not scary." Naruto said trying to convince the boy who just shook his head no again.  
>"Fine if he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to." Kiba said walking over to the girls. "Hey Temari you want to go on that ride?" He asked pointing behind him Temari shrugged.<br>"Sure why not." She said Kiba looked at Shikamaru with a smirk.  
>"Looks like I have a new ride buddy then." Kiba said only loud enough for Naruto &amp; Shikamaru to hear as he groaned as they all started walking the direction of the ride.<br>"You coming Shika?" Temari said looking behind her as he lifted his back off the rail stuffing his hand in his pockets.  
>"Fine." He said in his most annoyed voice possible as he followed the others into the line.<p>

Lucky for them it didn't seem like a long wait at all as the lady started counting them off right as they go there.  
>'Well that's luck' Shikamaru thought to himself as they all got ready to get on the ride. Right as they got to the front of the line the lady shut the gate.<br>"Last ones on this ride." She said in a monotone voice making it obvious that she hated her job with a passion as she pointed to the last empty car. They walked over & Shikamaru looked at it oddly.  
>"And how are we both supposed to fit?" He asked to the lady who obviously hated her life as she let out a sigh.<br>"She sits in between your legs." The lady said like he was a complete moron.  
>"Nope. Sorry not going to happen." Shikamaru said taking a step backwards as everyone whined.<br>"Oh suck it up man!" Naruto yelled over at the boy.  
>"No." Shikamaru said shaking his head again.<br>"Come on let the hot chick sit between your legs." Kiba said trying to pressure him into it.  
>"Come on seriously it's the only way we can all ride together." Ino said from her spot between Kiba's legs.<br>"Not with her I'm not." He said shaking his head causing Temari to look at him.  
>"And what exactly is wrong with me?" She asked crossing her arms he could hear the others laughing &amp; jeering at him.<br>"It's not you. It's if your brother's find out they will kill me. Slowly." He said knowing it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.  
>"No one is going to tell them so suck it up!" Kiba said again causing Shikamaru to let out yet another groan.<br>"Are you going on the ride or not?" Said the ride operator with rude annoyance obvious in her voice.  
>"Fine." He said in defeat giving up getting into the small gondola sitting back as far as he could so she could sneak in.<p>

After a minute or so she managed to squeeze between his legs & get to a spot where they were both comfortable as the ride operator went to assist everyone else locking them in the small cage. She was sitting with her legs out in front of her as he put his legs down by her sides as she leaned slightly back into his chest. He couldn't help but notice how little if any personal space there was between them anymore as he could feel the body heat she was giving off her back against the slight chill of the night. He was also close enough now to see the slight goose bumps covering her normally smooth freckled shoulders.  
>"You cold?" He asked still looking down at he shoulders the lights making the skin look even darker then normal.<br>"A little." She admitted with a shrug. She couldn't help but be taken slightly by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her slightly closer trying to warm her up.  
>"Thanks." She said not looking at him as she felt heat rush up to her cheeks.<br>"No problem." He said keeping his hands on her waist too scared to try & move them as he stared down at her bare shoulders & down her arms.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he hardly noticed that the ride had even started. Smiling he couldn't help but catch her scent as the wind blew her hair tickling his nose slightly. She smelt sweet like some sort of vanilla cinnamon cake with a slight hint of salt from the ocean. It was a delicious smell that was intoxicating him so much that he had to hold himself back from leaning the few inches to her neck to find out if she tasted as good as she smelt. He couldn't help but let his imagination continue down the road that all teen boys would in this situation which was the exact reason he'd been trying to stay away from her earlier in the day. But between the warmth she gave off, to the slight pressure he felt being pushed so close to her, & her sweet smell it was just too much to fight. He soon found his mind from going places he wasn't planning on sharing with anyone. He was so preoccupied he hadn't noticed that the ride was slowly stopping until she started to move.

"Well that was fun." Temari said with a small laughing pulling herself out of his lap & out of the car. He just nodded not bothering to say anything as he realized what actual affect those thoughts had on him. Temari cocked her head sideways slightly sticking out her hand to help him out he didn't bother taking it as he got out as quick as possible avoiding all eye contact with her.  
>"Are you ok? You look pale." She said watching as he turned his back to her.<br>"Yeah I'm fine." He lied not turning around as Kiba & Naruto walked over to him.  
>"It's a great ride isn't it?" Kiba said with a laugh putting his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder knowingly.<br>"I hate you both." Was all that he managed to say.  
>"Wow he must really hate rides." Temari commented to herself as Ino &amp; Sakura walked up to her.<br>"That's weird he's gone to the amusement park all the time with me never had any problem with rides." Ino said causing Temari to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>There we go another chapter down! It seems from here on almost all my chapters till the end seem to torture the poor shadow user. But it's so easy! :P<p>

R&R!

Keep a look out for the next chapter: Halloween Madness


	8. Halloween Madness!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, any holidays, or movie/movie references. Yadda yadda.

Thanks to: **Paris Lautner** I know they are just so cute. It's the opposite attract thing I think. **Yue Heartphilia** I hope you enjoy this update it was SOOO much fun to write lol. **Effie-a** Thank you! I'm so glade you like it the whole concept took me forever to get out. :)

**A/N:** This one is a bit longer then the rest I admit. When I wrote this originally it was supposed to be it's own story 'cuz I am totally obsessive with Halloween but forgot about it & later when I started writing the rest of this series it just went perfectly! It is probably my favorite it was fantastic to write. ENJOY!

**HALLOWEEN**

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked at the two teens in front of her trying her best to understand what was going on &amp; why these two were brought in by an ANBU for 'disturbing the peace &amp; assault'. She let out a sigh part of her didn't want to know what happened but she knew she needed to hear.<br>"So who fault is this?" She asked looking at the two.  
>"It's her fault." Shikamaru said pointing to Temari who looked over at him offended.<br>"It is not!" She argued back looking at him crossing her arms.  
>"You're the one who started beating on the guy!" He said glaring at the girl.<br>"The guy was perv! Besides I wouldn't have had to beat the guy if you didn't punch that other guy first!" She argued back.  
>"Whoa, whoa! Both of you stop. Start from the beginning." Tsunade said looking at the two if she didn't stop this now she knew the argument would go on for a while.<br>"Ok fine here is what happened…." Shikamaru started.

** ~3 hours earlier~**  
>"This is stupid." Shikamaru complained holding his arms against him to warm himself up.<br>"Oh lightening up crybaby it will be fun." Temari said trying her best to assure him it would be a good time or at least get him in a better mood.  
>"No this is stupid &amp; cold. Oh did I mention I feel like a fucking idiot." He said annoyed looking down at the clothes he was forced to wear due to his lost bet.<br>"Told you not to make bets you're going to lose." She said with a smirk looking him over with a satisfied smirk. "Besides you got some nice legs."  
>"Shut it Temari." He said tugging on the small garment in another vane attempt to make it suddenly seem longer. "How the hell do you wear this everyday?" He complained she just shrugged. He now had a new found respect for women's clothes. He didn't understand how she could walk around all day in that skirt let alone fight in it. Sure it didn't help that he was too big for her clothes &amp; her to small for his but he still was uncomfortable. He glared at her as she walked he could only imagine how comfortable &amp; warm she was in his clothes a couple sizes too big on her.<p>

This whole thing was a result of a lost sparring session between the two deciding to change the stakes from their normal loser buys dinner it became winner picks what the loser does on Halloween. That was why he was going to some stupid haunted house & even worse forced into her clothes. This wasn't what he thought of when he thought of getting into her skirt.  
>"Besides you should be grateful." She said walking up to a big group of people waiting in line to go into a haunted house.<br>"What should I be grateful for? I'm stuck out here in the cold wearing clothes that are 2 sizes too small for me & doing something stupid." He said annoyed leaning against a wall as they waited she looked at him with a smirk.  
>"At least I didn't make you wear my panties." She shrugged he just glared at her that defiantly wasn't helping.<br>"I need a new assignment." He said hitting his head against the wall.  
>"Yeah like that'd stop you from following me from like a lost puppy." She retorted giving him a smirk he just rolled his eyes at the comment ignoring her as she smirked in victory. They waited in line a little while longer before it was there turn.<br>"I don't see why you want to do this Mari these are never scary." Shikamaru complained as they walked in down a long dark hallway. "Now watching Naruto eat ramen that is scary."  
>"Uhhh don't remind me." She joked doing a fake shudder as they continued down the pitch black hallway.<br>"See I told you not scary all it's going to be is us wondering around some pitch black-"

But before he could even finish his sentence someone jumped out at them without thinking they both made a surprised sound & Shikamaru instinctively punched the guy in the face. Temari couldn't help but bust out laughing as the guy laid on the floor.  
>"Oh my god you punched him! You got scared &amp; punched him!" She said laughing so hard she had to lean against the wall to support herself.<br>"Shut up Temari!" He yelled looking down at the guy as she sat there laughing she took a couple huge breaths to control herself.  
>"Wow I think you really hurt him Shika…" She said walking over &amp; looking down at the guy.<br>"No I just enjoy lying on the ground after I've been assaulted lady!" The guy snapped at her.  
>"Hey it was an accident guy no need to be rude." She said putting her hand on her hips. Shikamaru looked at her he knew that pose &amp; that tone this wasn't going to end well if he didn't interfere now.<br>"Listen I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to do that. I guess it was instinct or something." He said holding out his hand to help the guy up.  
>"Hey don't touch me!" The guy on the floor said pulling some walkie talkie from his costume. "We have a code 6 here in section 2 hurry they are still belligerent."<br>"Wait I wasn't going to hit you again I swear!" He said putting up his hands showing he wasn't going to do anything.  
>"So you admit it you hit me on propose!"<br>"What? No!" He said trying to figure out how on earth the guy got that idea. But before he could even finish they heard a couple foot steps he could tell just from the sound there was more then one person & they were big as they ran up to the group.  
>"Is this them?" Said one of the big buff guy.<br>"Yes that's him the one in the skirt punched me & then the girl threatened me." The guy on the floor said getting up finally as the security guards put there hands on both Shikamaru & Temari's shoulders.  
>"What I did no such thing! You want me to hear me threaten you I will you little rat!" She said trying to fight off the guy.<br>"Temari calm down we will go explain this was a mistake & they will let us go. Just keep calm." He begged her knowing that trying to keep her from getting angry was like trying to stop the tide you could do all you want but it was just going to happen eventually either way. She glared at him but kept her mouth shut for the time being.

They both were 'escorted' into the security office where they were told to sit down & wait for someone who would figure out what to do with them. He looked over at Temari who was being unusually quiet 'oh that can not be good' He thought to himself. Right as he was about to say something to try to subdue the eventual avalanche that was Temari's anger two of the guards walked in again. Leaning against the wall they sat there staring at the couple Shikamaru moved uncomfortably in his seat he still hadn't gotten the hang of a skirt let alone how to sit in one properly.  
>"You know it's an offence to punch someone working here? You're probably going to jail." The one guard said with a laugh.<br>"Go to jail for an accident? That seems a little harsh." Shikamaru said lazily leaning back against his chair again putting his hands behind his head looking at Temari. "Told you this was troublesome."  
>If looks could kill he'd be a dead man right there but before she could open her mouth the head of the security team walked in of course they only knew that from the badge he wore.<br>"Hello my name is Officer Paul Blart I run security here." He said showing the two his badge as if they actually cared as he sat down in the desk across from them. "Now I hear there was a little scuffle in the haunted house would you care to tell me what happened?"  
>"Well sir…" Shikamaru started yet again before Temari could open her mouth &amp; get them both in trouble. "We went in the haunted house seeing as it is Halloween we wanted to see if we could get scared-"<br>"Yeah he didn't think he could…HA!" Temari chimed in he glared at her she just stuck her tongue out at him.  
>"Anyways we were walking through when that guy jumped out as us. I guess Shinobi reflexes or something got the best of me I accidently hit him. I really didn't mean to it was a totally accident &amp; then he laid on the ground yelling that we were threatening him &amp; I was going to hit him again." Shikamaru explained the large man behind the desk nodded taking notes.<p>

"Well seeing as this was just an accident & no one was intended to get hurt I think I can let you guys off with a warning. But you both need to leave the premise after this & never return. We really need to think about changing the lay out anyways you guys are the 5th people this weekend who punch Barney in the face poor boys just trying to work his way through college. Anyways you guys can't ever come back got it?" He asked pulling out some paper work.  
>"Yes." The duo in front of him said in unison.<br>"Good now all I need is your IDs to fill out some paper work & everyone can be on there way for the night." He said in a cheery tone Shikamaru sighed pulling his ID out of pocket. Temari leaned down digging through one of the lower pockets in her pants not noticing at first that Shikamaru's shirt being 2 sizes too big gave a great view of her cleavage & black bra. She looked up feeling watched to see the security guard in the corner staring down her shirt with a smirk she just got an annoyed look on her face still digging for the ID.  
>"See something you like?" She said sarcastically in order to get him to stop but instead it had the opposite affect.<br>"Maybe." The man in the corner said still staring at her. She looked back at him eerily silent for a moment before glaring at him evilly.  
>"Oh you're so dead." Was all she said jumping out of the chair.<br>"Ohhh shit…." Shikamaru said noticing the suddenly deadly look in Temari's eyes before he could do anything to stop her she had grabbed the fan off his back & charged at the man trying to beat him senseless with her giant fan.  
>"She's crazy call the ANBU!" The man said shielding his face from the vicious beating he was getting.<br>"Troublesome."

"So Lady Tsunade that is exactly what happened." Shikamaru said again adjusting his skirt for the 15th time since he entered the office. Tsunade looked between the two of them shaking her head trying to figure any sort of punishment that fit this very strange crime.  
>"You know what I'm too tired for any of this. Why don't we just call it 'out of hand Halloween mischief'?" She said with a stretch getting out of her chair walking out the door not looking back at the two. "Now if you'll excuse me there is a marathon of the movie Halloween on that I must catch."<p>

Shikamaru & Temari looked at each other confused before shrugging walking out of the office before she changed her mind.  
>"God I need to stop hanging around you. You're nothing but a pain getting me in trouble all the time." Shikamaru said putting a hand behind his head Temari walked up to him with a smirk.<br>"Oh you love it." She said in a matter of fact voice he just shook his head.  
>"No I hate it &amp; I hate you." He said annoyed.<br>"You're such a bad liar." She said wrapping her arm around his. "Now you want to go catch that Halloween marathon & not answer the door while we eat the candy I was supposed to give the small children?"  
>"Sure."<p>

* * *

><p>As you can tell I love Halloween &amp; had a ton of fun writing this chapter. R&amp;R!<p>

Next chapter: Defiantly Not Thankful for Autocorrect


	9. Definitely Not Thankful for Autocorrect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but if someone would like to get it for me my birthday is in 8 days :P

Thanks: **Yue Heartphilia** the idea of him in the mini skirt still makes me giggle! **Effie-a** why thank you! I am glade that successful chapter was successful! **LadyTemari** I know I would love for someone to draw that! To bad I can only draw stick people :( If you know anyways who would that'd be awesome!

**Offtopic! I would love if everyone could go & read a story on my profile called Lee's Fantastic Discovery. I betaed it for a great author but it is rated M for a lemon chapter later on (which can be skipped) But it is hands down one of the greatest cracks I've seen halrious with couples you'd never think of. So please go check it out!**

**A/N:** Ok I know that they don't celebrate Thanksgiving & even if they did they wouldn't both do it seeing as they are other countries. I'm also not 100% sure if they'd have cells but I am taking author liberty on this one! This was inspired by DAMNYOUAUTOCORRECT as always the link will be on my profile. I suggest you look it's really funny & guaranteed to at least get a giggle.

Keys:  
><span>Shikamaru<span>  
><em>Temari<em>

**THANKSGIVING**

Shikamaru flopped down on the couch as low as possible in hopes he could hide from his mothers view. She had forced him up since sunrise to clean the house for guest which was saying something considering she never let the house to get dirty. With a sigh he reached over pulling out his cell phone to do something he noticed he was doing more & more frequently, texting. He was never a fan of texting anyone but this was far from anyone. He picked the name from his contacts almost by memory now. Playful text messages were becoming an almost everyday thing now. Although he'd never tell anyone about there flirty messages. Hell he'd deny flirting in general.

Happy Thanksgiving

He sighed as he sent the message as he put an arm over his face in hopes of maybe possibly getting more sleep. That was till his phone went off. 'That's odd she's usually still sleeping. Oh well.' he thought to himself picking up the phone to see 1 new message.

_Hey someone's up early. I'm suprised._

Not by choice. Mom made me get up at dawn to clean for guest coming over for Thanksgiving

_Why do you need to be up that early to clean? Your house is never even dirty_

Idk ask her.

_She's crazy….or just likes to drive you crazy. Or both_

I'm going to say both 

_Oh idiot fairy boy here is yelling at me to ask you & I quote "Is that hot little blonde number that always follows him around single?" end quote._

Ino yeah but I don't think she's your brothers type really.

_I don't think any girl is his type if you get my drift. The boy wears more make up then her._

So very, very true. I can see if Kiba is free though that might work better.

_No! He'd probably take the offer up & my bedroom is next to his don't need to hear that!_

Good point. Anyways why are you up? You're just as bad as I am when it comes to sleeping in.

_Because someone needs to cook & guess who that is?_

Gaara?

_LOL. Hell no I wouldn't trust that boy to make toast. You do not want to know what happened last time he tried to make instant ramen._

So you mean to tell me your going to cook food & people are actually going to eat said food?

_Up so early & already a smart ass I'm impressed._

It's what I do best thanks.

_Well it just so happens that I happen to make the most amazing turkey in the history of well ever!_

Wow up so early & already full of yourself I'm impressed.

_Oh we resort to mockery now? :P But yes my turkey is the best in the history of ever look it up in the history books._

Or even better next time your in town we can get together & you can make me some.

_Woah, woah hold up! Did you just in your own lazy jack ass-ish way ask me on a date so I would cook for you & you wouldn't have to do anything?_

What! No I did not just ask you out! I was just saying next time you're in town you can cook & I'll lick it.

_WTF did you just threaten to lick my turkey? Or was there something dirtier you had in mind you want to lick? I can't stop laughing right now either way._

Argh ducking auto correct. I meant to write kick back & it changed it. I do not plan on licking anything. I swear!

*FUCKING! Again! I swear it hates me! Sheep….

*Shit…kill me.

_Hmmm too bad I might of said yes. Anyways I g2g food to make & all._

Wait what do you mean might of said yes?

_Good bye Shika Happy Thanksgiving._

Damn it woman! Which one!

He let out an annoyed noise pulled a pillow over his face in hopes of smothering himself. At least now he remembered why he hated texting in first place. Damn auto correct!

* * *

><p>There ya go! I really have no idea how this one came to my head but it did! So R&amp;R.<p>

We have 1 more chapter left! Everyone look for the last chapter next week entitled: Cold Days Cause Warm Hearts


	10. Cold Days Make Warm Hearts

Thanks: **Major Stranger** For the help with grammar, **silferdeath** it's always the smart ones who can't text haha,** Yue Heartphilia** Hope you enjoy this last chapter thank you so much for your constant reviews they really kept me motivated. Also huge thanks to **Lady Temari** & **Effie A** both of whose constant reviews made this so much fun! Thanks to **Maddog24 aka my hubby** for listening to my constant questions about if things sound right. **Iroka** for encouraging me to write this even though it took me 6 months. And **EVERYONE** who read it! You guys made if fun on Fridays!

Again I'd like to advertise for a story called Lee's Fantastic Discovery that I beta'd. I have read it a ton of times & still laugh till I snort when I do. Check it out it's on my profile.

A/N: Well this is the last chapter which is kind of sad : ( This was so much fun to write & I hope you all had as much fun to read! Keep a sharp eye out in this chapter I tried to add aspects of every other chapter here see if you can pick them out.

**Cold Days Make Warm Hearts**

Temari leaned against the rail with her hands stuffed in the fur lining of her tan jacket pockets trying to keep warm. But even if she was cold & her hands were frozen to a point she wasn't sure she'd be able to use them she still had a smile on her face as she watched her brothers.

They claimed to be "training" in the snow. There training had taken a turn into a snowball fight, well more like Kankuro seeing if Gaara's defense could block every snow ball he threw at the red head. She smiled watching them as they ran around enjoying their first time seeing snow. She couldn't help but feel like this was how there lives were supposed to be like no Shukaku, no father forcing them to give up their childhoods, no fearing one of their own. They were there doing what they should always have been kids & a family.

"Now this is something I'd never thought I'd see." A familiar voice said behind her she couldn't help but smile not taking her eyes off her brothers. He on the other hand stood back keeping his eyes on her as the snow lightly fell glinting as it hit her hair which she had kept down slightly damp from the snow. His mind couldn't help but remember the last time he saw her hair damp from that one faithful day in February. 'So the wrong time!' He mentally yelled at himself before leaning on the rail next to her.  
>"I know it's good to see them act their age for once." She said thoughtfully turning around looking at the dark haired boy. "So what are you doing here? Tired of your family already? Or were you looking to borrow some of my clothes again?"<br>"Family defiantly. No way I am wearing your clothes again. Ever. Besides as troublesome as it is I'm supposed to make sure you're entertained." He said with a shrug looking as a couple stray snow flakes managed to cling to her eyelashes making him stare. The way her eyes stood out & the snow reflected off her hair almost reminded him of the angle his mom put on top of the tree.

She on the other couldn't help but smirk at him remembering how he had said that same thing to her almost a year ago when he came to see her on New Years the boy really need to come up with new excuses. "Well I think you can tell we are pretty entertained here." She said pointing down to her brothers laughing as Gaara managed to pelt his brother with a snowball in the face.  
>"They sure seem to be having fun." Shikamaru commented watching as he kept his hands in his pockets of his black winter jacket as if he was cold even though he was wearing dark black gloves.<p>

"It's their first time seeing snow." She explained before turning around to the front door opening. "I on the other hand don't really enjoy this whole cold snow thing. So you want to come in & warm up with me?" She asked looking over her shoulder.  
>"Sure." He said following her inside the warm house but had to stop for a moment when he walked in. He'd been to her apartment quiet a few times &amp; it was always plain almost bland. But now looking around the whole place was decorated for Christmas. They had everything from lights, to stocking over a fire place, to the Christmas tree with tons of disregarded wrapping paper everywhere.<p>

"Wow looks like Christmas threw up in here." He said copying her as he threw his jacket on the couch before following her into the kitchen she couldn't help but laugh.  
>"I know Gaara figured since it's going to be the first real Christmas we've been able to have all had together we might as well go all out." She said with a shrug grabbing a couple cups out of the cabinet as he sat down.<br>"I didn't really peg him as a Christmas cheer kind of guy." He said watching her as she busied herself with making them drinks not bothering to ask if he wanted any.  
>"I know kind of weird huh? Especially considering he never got to celebrate anything growing up but that's probably why he likes it so much now." She said putting some milk to warm on the stove before turning &amp; looking at him. "So how was your Christmas so far? Santa get you everything you want?"<p>

He mentally scoffed to himself the only thing he wanted was something he highly doubted Santa would be able to get him. Last he heard Santa didn't do kidnapping even if he did he was probably just as afraid of the Sand Coffin as he was. "No unfortunately not. It's a drag but what can you do." He said with a shrug not bothering to elaborate anymore.  
>"Well if it's something you really want you just go get it your self." She said replied with mocking a shrug.'Yeah if only it was that easy.' He thought to himself as he watched her go to grab something off the top shelf of one of the cupboards.<p>

He couldn't help but start laughing as he watched her try to grab something that seemed to be a couple inches out of her grasp. She stood on her tiptoes & even tried jumping slightly failing every time. It had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen her do & continued to laugh even when she sent him a deadly glare.  
>"Well you going to laugh or are you going to help me?" She said crossing her arms he pretended to thinking about it for a moment.<br>"I think I'm going to just sit & laugh thanks." He said sitting back in his chair that was until a tangerine came flying at him hitting him in the chest. "Stop throwing citrus woman!"  
>"Then help me!" She said holding a lemon in her hand next he just sighed &amp; got up.<br>"Troublesome. What do you need woman?" He said in the most annoyed voice possible. "Coco it's in that silver canister." She said pointing up barely an inch from her finger tips he grabbed without any issue as she glared at him.

"Don't make it look so easy." She said he just rolled his eyes at her.  
>"Not my fault your short." He said with a shrug she just let out an annoyed noise stepping closer to him so she could punch him in the arm. Instinctively he reached out grabbing her arm keeping her from hitting him again he remember this pattern all to well. But little did he realize it also kept her from moving. They both sat there in each others personal space neither bothering to say anything or even pull away. He couldn't help but smell that familiar smell of vanilla cake with cinnamon a smell he now associated with Temari. That was till Shikamaru decided to say something.<p>

"Hey Temari I think your right." He said looking down at her she only looked back at him slightly confused.  
>"Right about what?" She asked he couldn't help but smile at the confused look on her face. It was always hard to confuse her but when he did she always got the cutest expression on her face.<br>"About going out & getting what I wanted myself." He said she continued to look up at him confused.  
>"What in the hell are you-" She started but before she could even finish she was cut off by the soft feeling of his lips on hers. It took her a moment to register what exactly was happening but when she did she started to return the kiss herself. After he was sure she wouldn't pull away he started to deepen the kiss only to be met with her arms sliding around his neck to pull him closer. Taking the encouragement he wrapped his arms around her waist pushing her against wall as he leaned in as close as possible to her. Little did either of them realize her brothers had walked back inside to stumble upon this little kitchen make out session.<p>

"Hey Tema where's your phone I'm gonna text In- OH!"Both brothers stood in shock for a moment as the couple in front of them gave no indication of even knowing their existence. Kankuro stepped forward.  
>"Oh he is going to die for touching her." He said with a snarl but Gaara's arm came out stopping him from moving forward.<br>"Let them be." Gaara said in an eerily calm voice.  
>"That's our sister he's putting the mack on!" Kankuro said furiously.<br>"Kankuro its Christmas. Just let them be for now." Gaara said pushing his brother the other direction.  
>"I'm not going to sit around while some guy starts putting the moves on my sister! I don't care what day it is!" Kankuro complained being pushed into the living room.<br>"Kankuro its Christmas a day of peace on earth & good will towards men. Not a day to be fighting." Gaara explained before a small almost smirk crossed his face. "But tomorrow is not Christmas. We'll take care of it then."

* * *

><p>Well ladies &amp; gents that's it the last holiday in this story. I hope you all really enjoyed reading it as much if not more then I did writing it. Don't worry about this being my last for a while it defiantly isn't! I am participating in the <strong><em>2011 ShikaTema Summer Fest<em>** along with some of the most amazing authors I know! I also have a couple of great comedies bouncing around in my head. There might also be a very long romance story a head but this wont be out for a while (no where near done) So keep your eyes peeled & subscribe to my alerts!

REMEMBER! Tomorrow is National Cheesecake Day…it also happens to be my 24th birthday (which is funny cuz I LOVE Cheesecake) & reviews make a lovely present. *cough*hint*cough*


End file.
